Prongs' New Girl
by GMGs-4eva
Summary: There's a new girl in James's life, and it's not Lily Evans or a onenight stand. She's gonna cause some jealously, that's for sure. Come and meet her, and the rest of the gang. But, seeing as Lily and James is destiny, they do get together at the end.


(A/N): Heyz every1! Dis is Suzi here! I'm gunna write the first chap, and the other members of the GMGs will continue, and I'll pop up again once in a while. So strap urselves in, folks, and get ready for (drumroll plz)……PRONGS' NEW GIRL!

(Voice in my head): Tell them to review!

Me: Yes, yes. That. Right. Well. Review. Afterwards. I'm. Going. To. Go. Now. Bye. !

---------

"Evans! Hey, EVANS!" James Potter yelled after a pretty, red-headed girl, who was notorious for her fiery temper.

The girl span around, an angry expression upon her delicate features.

"For the hundredth time –"

"Actually, it's the 399th time," interrupted an extremely good-looking young man, who went by the name of Sirius Black.

"You've actually kept count? Merlin, I gave up at 300!" incredulously exclaimed a gorgeous girl – in fact, the most sought after girl in the school. Summer Garnet dragged her best friend, Lily Evans, over to the Marauders©.

"Yah, I gave up at 287. But it's not the point. Give up, James," advised the ever-so-stylish and sassy Crystal Newpin, striding over to the group.

"It's funny to see you keep trying, though," chortled the vivacious Alicia Rose.

"It's not funny, it's hilarious!" giggled Crystal.

"NO!" burst out a fuming Lily. She span around on her heel and marched away. Summer and Sirius were slumped on the walls opposite each other, doubled up with hysterical laughter. Remus cast them a rather concerned look. As he turned around to face the more sane members of the group, his eyes locked with Crystal's for a split second.

"I guess I can't really say,' Bad Luck, Prongs,' anymore, seeing as you've being asking her out for the past few years," Remus smiled sympathetically with a hint of sarcasm, patting a bemused James's head.

"Huh? Who said anything about going out? I was going to ask her when I was meant to serve detention with McGonagall," said a befuddled and slightly annoyed James.

A panting and very nice piece of eye candy jogged over to the group.

"Hey, Prongs, Minnie said detention tonight, 8 pm sharp. You'll apparently be polishing desks. Oh, hey Ally, Sum, Chrissy," added Josh Keys.

"Detention on first day back? Anyways, Sum, Ally, we'd better go," Crystal rolled her eyes and hurried after Lily. The two girls grinned at the boys and sprinted down the corridor racing each other, knocking over several people in the process.

"Doesn't Summer look hot?" inquired Sirius, dreaming an extremely disturbing daydream. (A/N: Soz, ;-P ).

"Oh shattup Sirius, couldn't spare some sympathy for me?" James replied bitterly.

Sirius pretended to think.

"Nah, don't reckon so," retorted Sirius laughingly. James grinned ruefully as Josh and Remus rolled their eyes at each other.

"C'mon you guys, let's go," Remus said as the bell rang for the start of the first lesson of the second day of the Marauders' sixth year.

---------

James rushed into the transfiguration classroom at 8:10 pm.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Potter."

"I'm so so so so so so sorry, my dear Minniekins, but a detour came in the form of a broom cupboard," James apologized.

"In the future, don't be late for detentions, especially for double detentions," Prof. McGonagall lectured.

Double detention, James thought. He looked around and noticed a very pretty Chinese girl sitting on a table at the back of the classroom.

"Please don't sit on the furniture, Miss Chang. I'll leave you to it, then. The cleaning supplies are in the corner. You may leave at 10pm," finished Prof. McGonagall, magically locking the door behind her as she left.

"James Potter. And who, may I ask, is this lovely lady in front of me?"

"Claire Chang. So…you're the famous James Potter? Marauder and Quidditch captain? Nice…I'm a seeker."

"So you'll be trying out, of course? What house?"

"Of course. Gryffindor. I only came here this year – I used to go to Beauxbatons. My mum is a teacher there; she's British, though. I'm attending Hogwarts this year because Dad has custody of me at the moment, and he lives in Britain."

"I guess we'd better get on with cleaning. Urghh," James muttered.

2 hours later, the desks were squeaky clean and the two teenagers trudged wearily out of the magically unlocked classroom. On entering the common room, James turned to Claire.

"D'you wanna see the boy's dormitory?" asked James, eyes twinkling. (A/N: R.I.P the famous eye-twinkler, Albus Dumbledore)

"Aw, why not?" replied Claire cheekily.

---------

(A/N): So, there you have it! The first chap! Plz review…we're always keen to receive them, whether it's constructive criticism or praise. And normally the next bit is at the beginning, but I'm psycho, so…

Disclaimer: We, the GMGs, do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters of the series. We do, however, own our plot, and our OCs.

Well, that's all, folks. Til next time, ROCK ON, BABY!


End file.
